Um Caminho para Chegar à Amizade
by FireKai
Summary: Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler não gostam nada um do outro. O que poderá acontecer para que eles se tornem amigos? One-shot (Completa!)


Seto olhou pela janela da sala de aula. O dia estava claro e solarengo. Tudo estaria perfeito se ele não estivesse nas aulas. A professora de Geografia falava sem parar e alguns alunos tomavam notas. Seto suspirou. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos para a aula acabar e ele não estava a prestar nenhuma atenção na aula. Algumas carteiras à frente dele estava sentado Joey. Tal como Seto, ele não estava a prestar nenhuma atenção na aula. Yugi olhou para Joey. Teria de ajudar o amigo a fazer os trabalhos, porque ele estava outra vez distraído. Paciência, pensou Yugi.

Quando a campainha tocou, anunciando o final da aula, todos os alunos se levantaram rapidamente, arrumaram o seu material escolar e saíram da sala.

"Joey, estavas outra vez distraído!" - disse Yugi, enquanto ele, Yugi, Tea e Tristan atravessavam os corredores da escola. - "Vou ter de te ajudar a estudar outra vez!"

"Desculpa Yugi." - pediu Joey. - "Eu não me estava a sentir muito bem."

"O que é que tinhas Joey?" - perguntou Tea, enquanto eles saiam para o pátio da escola.

"Doía-me um bocado a cabeça, mas já passou." - disse Joey.

A alguma distância deles, Seto caminhava acompanhado de Mokuba, que tinha saído das aulas ao mesmo tempo que Seto.

"Hoje aprendemos muitas coisas novas Seto." - disse Mokuba sorrindo para o irmão.

"Ainda bem Mokuba, é para isso que andas na escola." - disse Seto.

Mokuba sorriu. Já estava habituado ao comportamento do irmão, mas sabia que lá no fundo, Seto se preocupava com ele.

Joey e companhia saíram da escola e foram em direcção à loja do avô de Yugi, onde iriam estudar, mas pelo caminho apareceu umagarota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que esbarrou contra Joey.

"Desculpa, eu vinha distraída." - disse agarota a Joey.

"Não faz mal." - disse Joey. Depois viu que a garota usava um uniforme muito parecido com o dele. - "Tu também andas na Escola Domino?"

"Sim." - respondeu a garota. - "O meu nome é Rika."

"Prazer em conhecer-te, eu chamo-me Joey." - Joey apontou para os 3 amigos. - "Estes são a Tea, o Yugi e oTristan."

Rika arregalou os olhos: "Yugi e Joey? Vocês não são os famosos duelistas que participaram no Torneio de Battle City?"

"Somos." - responderam Yugi e Joey em coro.

"Eu adoro duelos." - disse Rika sorrindo. - "Bem, tenho de me ir embora, estou atrasada para as minhas aulas. Adeus!"

"Adeus." - disseram os 4 amigos, vendo Rika afastar-se.

Os 4 amigos chegaram à loja do avô de Yugi e subiram as escadas até chegarem ao quarto de Yugi. Toda a tarde foi passada a estudar. Joey não tinha prestado atenção em todas as aulas do dia e estava muito atrasado na matéria. Quando Joey, Tea e Tristan deixaram a casa de Yugi, já passava das sete e meia da tarde.

No dia seguinte...

Joey e Serenity vinham a correr para a escola. Estavam os dois atrasados e chegaram à escola, quando a campainha estava a tocar.

"Até logo mana!" - disse Joey, correndo pelo corredor da esquerda.

"Até logo Joey!" - disse Serenity, seguindo pelo corredor da direita.

Quando Joey chegou à sala, o professor estava a fechar a porta.

"Atrasado outro vez Wheeler!" - afirmou o professor.

"Desculpe professor!"

"Entra!" - disse o professor e deixou que Joey entrasse na sala de aula.

Joey sentou-se ao lado de Yugi e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Kaiba. Todos os dias eram assim. Kaiba lançava sempre um olhar a Joey, fosse de reprovação, desprezo ou de qualquer outra coisa má, nunca sorria para Joey ou para os amigos dele.

"Bom dia turma!" - disse o professor.

"Bom dia professor!" - responderam todos os alunos em coro.

"Hoje vamos fazer um trabalho de pares. Vão começá-lo na aula e depois terão de o acabar em casa em conjunto." - disse o professor.

"Eu fico contigo Yugi." - comentou Joey para o amigo.

"O tema é o Mundo. Quero que vocês falem no mundo sobre todos os aspectos, positivos e negativos, ok?" - os alunos acenaram afirmativamente e mostraram um sorriso. - "Muito bem, eu vou escolher os pares!" - o sorriso na cara dos alunos desapareceu.

"Oh professor, deixe-nos escolher com quem fazemos o trabalho!" - disse uma garota.

"Sim, deixe-nos escolher professor!" - reforçou outro aluno.

"Não!" - disse o professor e os alunos calaram-se. - "Vou escolher eu, para que vocês aprendam a colaborar com pessoas diferentes e se desenvolvam."

"Bolas..." - murmurou Joey.

"Vamos ver... Tea Gardner vai ficar com o Ryou Bakura. O Yugi Muto vai ficar com o Duke Develin..." - começou a dizer o professor. - "Marik Ishtar vai ficar com o Tristan Taylor e o Joey Wheeler vai ficar com o Seto Kaiba."

"O quê? Eu vou ficar com o Kaiba?" - perguntou Joey perplexo.

"Exacto Sr. Wheeler. Agora juntem-se e comecem a trabalhar." - disse o professor.

"Que raio de sorte!" - disse Joey.

"Paciência Joey. Vê se te esforças para te dares bem com o Kaiba." - disse Yugi enquanto se dirigia para a mesa de Espa Roba.

Joey moveu a sua cadeira e levou-a até à mesa de Kaiba.

"Bem, vamos começar a fazer o trabalho." - disse Joey, pegando numa folha de papel. - "Vamos ver... o mundo, aspectos positivos e negativos... não me consigo lembrar de nada..."

"És tão burro que não sabes nada sobre mundo em que vives." - disse Seto.

"Está calado." - disse Joey. - "Se és tão esperto, faz tu!"

Seto tirou a folha de papel da mão de Joey e começou a escrever. Nas mesas perto deles, Tea e Bakura já tinham feito muitos progressos, mas no lado oposto da sala, Marik e Tristan estavam a ter problemas com o trabalho.

"Vês Wheeler?" - disse Seto mostrando a folha a Joey. A folha estava totalmente escrita.

"Tu conseguiste escrever tudo isto?" - perguntou Joey.

"Eu não sou um burro como tu... ou melhor, um cachorrinho." - disse Kaiba rindo.

Joey ficou vermelho de raiva, mas não respondeu à provocação. A aula passou rapidamente e quando a campainha tocou, todos os alunos saíram da sala.

"Que azar que eu tenho! Tinha logo de ficar com o Kaiba." - queixou-se Joey, enquanto ele e os amigos atravessavam os corredores. - "Ou melhor, culpa do professor! Tinha logo de me juntar com o Kaiba!"

"Ele fez isso para ver se vocês aprendiam a trabalhar em equipa." - disse Tea.

Nesse momento Rika e Serenity vieram ter com eles.

"Olá!" - disseram as duas.

"Olá Serentiy, olá Rika." - disseram os 4 amigos.

"Estive a falar com a Rika e ela disse-me que tinha esbarrado contigo ontem Joey." - disse Serenity. - "Ela é minha colega!"

"É verdade. A Serenity fala muito de ti Joey." - disse Rika sorrindo.

"Bem ou Mal?" - perguntou Joey.

"Bem, claro!" - disse Rika sorrindo.

Seto passou por ele sem sequer olhar para eles. A campainha tocou, anunciando o início das aulas.

"Bem, temos que ir, até logo." - disseram Serenity e Rika e começaram a correr pelo corredor em direcção à sala de aula.

"Bem, também temos de ir." - disse Yugi e todos se dirigiram à sala de aula.

Quando as aulas do dia acabaram Seto foi falar com o Joey.

"Wheeler, amanhã depois das aulas, vamos para minha casa acabar o trabalho, entendido?" - perguntou Seto.

"Está bem Kaiba." - disse Joey, afastando-se com Yugi, Tea e Tristan.

Os 4 amigos esperaram que Serenity e Rika saíssem das aulas e dirigiram-se os 6 para casa.

Quando eles iam a andar pela rua, Rika torceu o pé.

"Ai, acho que torci o pé." - disse Rika.

"Consegues andar?" - perguntou Yugi.

"Acho que não." - respondeu Rika.

"Eu levo-te ao colo." - disse Joey.

"Fazes isso Joey?" - perguntou Rika.

"Claro!" - disse Joey e pegou em Rika. Rika agarrou-se ao pescoço de Joey.

Os seis amigos continuaram o seu caminho. Seto e Mokuba passaram por eles na sua limusina e viram Joey a carregar Rika.

"Parece que o Joey encontrou uma namorada!" - disse Mokuba sorrindo.

"Parece que sim." - disse Kaiba na sua voz indiferente.

"Adeus Joey, Serenity e Rika." - disseram Tea, Yugi e Tristan, que se iam separar do grupo, pois iam por outro caminho.

"Adeus pessoal. Até amanhã!" - disse Joey.

"Até amanhã." - disseram Rika e Serenity.

"Onde é a tua casa Rika?" - perguntou Joey.

"Quando chegarmos ao fim da rua, vira à esquerda, eu vivo na primeira casa amarela." - disse Rika.

Joey e companhia acabaram por chegar a casa de Rika, entraram e levaram-na para o seu quarto. A mãe de Rika estava muito preocupada com a filha.

"Eu vou ficar bem mãe. É só um pé torcido." - disse Rika. - "Se pusermos gelo no pé ele deve ficar bom em pouco tempo."

"Eu sei filha. Mas mesmo assim fico preocupada." - disse a mãe de Rika e virou-se para Joey e Serenity. - "Obrigado por terem-na trazido a casa."

"De nada." - disseram Serenity e Joey em coro.

Pouco tempo depois despediram-se de Rika e da mãe dela e saíram da casa.

No dia seguinte...

"Anda lá Joey." - disse Serenity.

"Já vai."

"Se andarmos ao teu passo, vamos chegar atrasado!" - Serenity puxou o irmão, fazendo com que ele andasse mais depressa.

"Bom dia." - disse Yugi, que também ia para a escola.

"Bom dia Yugi." - disseram os dois irmãos.

"Eu estou a tentar que o Joey ande mais depressa ou vamos chegar atrasados outra vez!" - disse Serenity.

Nesse momento a limusina dos irmãos Kaiba parou perto deles.

"Querem um boleia?" - perguntou Seto, abrindo o vidro da janela.

"Sim, obrigado Kaiba." - disse Yugi.

Seto abriu a porta da limusina e deixou que Yugi e Serenity entrassem.

"Já não cabe mais ninguém Wheeler!" - disse Seto sorrindo maliciosamente. - "Tens de ir a pé!"

A porta da limusina foi fechada e ela partiu, deixando Joey parado no meio da rua.

"Maldito Kaiba!" - gritou ele e começou a correr em direcção à escola.

Quando Joey chegou à escola já a campainha estava a tocar. Correu para a sala e conseguiu chegar alguns segundos antes do professor. Olhou para Kaiba, e desta vez não recebeu um olhar e sim, um sorriso malicioso. Joey sentou-se ao lado de Yugi e não lhe falou durante toda a aula.

"A culpa não é minha Joey." - tentou defender-se Yugi, quando eles saíram da sala. - "O Kaiba é que te fechou a porta e não te deixou entrar."

"Mas tu podias ter dito que não querias boleia se eu não fosse!" - disse Joey.

"Eu disse ao Kaiba que sem ti não íamos, mas a limusina arrancou logo e já não deu para fazer nada!" - defendeu-se Yugi.

"Vá lá Joey. Façam as pazes." - disse Tea.

"Ok." - disse Joey. - "Desculpa Yugi, eu sei que não é culpa tua."

"Olá." - disseram duas vozes atrás de Joey. Joey olhou para trás. Serenity e Rika sorriam para ele.

"Rika, já estás melhor do pé?" - perguntou Joey.

"Sim, estou óptima!" - disse Rika.

"Querem almoçar connosco?" - perguntou Serenity e todos acenaram afirmativamente.

"Então até logo." - disseram as duasgarotas afastando-se.

Seto passou pelo grupo, mas nem sequer olhou para eles.

Á hora do almoço, Joey e companhia sentaram-se numa das mesas do refeitório. Seto foi sentar-se na mesma mesa de Mokuba, que estava embrenhado numa conversa com a Rebecca.

"Eu já tenho muitas cartas novas!" - disse Rebecca.

"Eu quero vê-las! Podes trazê-las amanhã?" - perguntou Mokuba.

"Claro!" - respondeu Rebecca.

"Ei Seto, amanhã também posso trazer as minhas cartas?" - perguntou Mokuba. - "Seto? Seto!!"

Mas Seto não o estava a ouvir. Olhava fixamente para a mesa de Yugi, Joey e companhia, que comiam, conversavam e riam. Desejava profundamente estar com eles, mas por causa da sua personalidade conseguia sempre afastar as outras pessoas.

Depois das aulas terminarem, ás 18:30, Joey e companhia vieram até ao pátio da escola.

"Wheeler, vamos para minha casa fazer o trabalho!" - disse Seto, aproximando-se de Joey e amigos.

"Adeus pessoal, até amanhã." - disse Joey, afastando-se dos amigos e seguindo Seto.

"Vamos na tua limusina?" - perguntou Joey, quando ele e Seto deixaram a escola.

"Não, vamos a pé Wheeler." - disse Kaiba. - "Tu já estás habituado a andar a pé, não é Wheeler?"

"Cala-te Kaiba!" - ameaçou Joey.

"Oh, que medo do cãozinho raivoso." - disse Seto e começou a rir.

Joey ficou confuso durante o momento. Era muito raro ver o Seto a rir.

"Vamos embora de uma vez." - disse Seto e Joey seguiu-o silenciosamente.

Andaram durante algum tempo. As ruas estavam agora escuras, porque tinha caído a noite. Seto e Joey iam a passar por uma rua deserta. Seto ia uns vinte passos à frente de Joey. E então, de um beco, apareceram dois homens e agarraram Seto, arrastando-no para o beco. Joey viu a cena e correu para o beco.

Um dos homens tinha posto um lenço contra o nariz de Seto e quando ele respirou, desmaiou.

"Ei! Larguem-no!" - disse Joey.

Os dois homens agarraram-no e também lhe puseram o lenço contra o nariz. Joey desmaiou.

"Devia ser só um!" - disse um dos homens.

"Não interessa, agora é melhor levarmos os dois!" - disse o outro.

Um dos homens saiu do beco e foi buscar o carro e pouco tempo depois, tinham posto Joey e Seto na mala do carro.

"Vamos embora!" - disse um dos homens e o carro arrancou.

Quando Joey recuperou os sentidos viu que estava numa sala pequena. Seto estava deitado ao lado dele e ainda não tinha acordado. A sala tinha apenas duas janelas minúsculas, uma cama e alguns móveis.

Joey levantou-se e tentou abrir a porta que havia na sala, mas ela estava trancada.

"Onde estamos Wheeler?" - perguntou Seto, que tinha acordado.

"Não sei!" - respondeu Joey.

"Um rapto..."

"Devias andar com alguns seguranças para te protegerem!" - disse Joey.

"Está calado Wheeler!" - mandou Seto.

"Não estou nada calado Kaiba! Por tua culpa eu também fui raptado!" - disse Joey.

"A culpa foi tua! Porque me foste ajudar?" - perguntou Seto.

"Eu tentei defender-te. Não ia ficar a ver enquanto aqueles tipos de raptavam! Tinha de ajudar!" - disse Joey.

"Mas porque me ajudas-te? Eu pensava que me detestavas!" - disse Seto.

"Eu nunca disse isso. Além disso eu tentaria ajudar qualquer pessoa que estivesse na mesma situação que tu!" - disse Joey.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e um dos homens entrou, trazendo dois pratos com comida.

"Soltem-nos!" - gritou Joey para o homem.

"Nem pensar. Quando recebermos o dinheiro do resgate! Antes disso, nem pensem!" - disse o homem. Deixou os pratos na pequena sala e saiu.

Joey e Seto comeram em silêncio.

"Da próxima vez que ele aqui vier temos de o atacar e fugir!" - disse Seto.

"Sim." - concordou Joey.

Passaram vários minutos, até que a porta do quarto se abriu. Instantaneamente, Joey e Seto saltaram sobre o homem, saíram do quarto e trancaram o homem lá dentro.

"Temos de ter cuidado, ainda há o outro!" - disse Seto.

Atravessaram a casa e encontraram o outro homem na sala.

"Vocês conseguiram fugir? Já vão ver!" - o homem deu um murro a Joey e ele foi contra um armário.

Seto lançou-se contra o homem, mas este deu-lhe um murro e Seto caiu para trás.

"Pronto! Agora não vão a lado nenhum!" - disse o homem sorrindo. O homem não viu que Joey se tinha levantado e agarrado numa cadeira. No segundo seguinte, Joey golpeou o homem com a cadeira e ele desmaiou.

"Vamos sair daqui!" - disse Joey, ajudando Seto a pôr-se de pé.

Os dois rapazes saíram da casa e telefonaram à polícia. Minutos depois, a policia estava a prender os dois raptores.

"Obrigado pela ajuda Wheeler." - disse Seto.

"De nada Kaiba." - disse Joey.

No dia seguinte...

"Joey, temos de ir fazer o trabalho para minha casa hoje. Ontem não o fizemos por causa daquele triste incidente." - disse Seto.

"Chamaste-me Joey!"

"Há algum mal nisso?" - perguntou Seto.

"Não!"

"Óptimo. Depois das aulas vamos para minha casa." - disse Seto, afastando-se nos corredores da escola.

Yugi, Tea, Rika, Serenity e Tristan aproximaram-se de Joey.

"Então mano, vais fazer o trabalho com o Kaiba hoje?" - perguntou Serenity.

"Sim." - respondeu Joey.

"Tu não gostas muito do Kaiba, mas vê lá se fazem um trabalho decente." - disse Tea.

"O Kaiba não é má pessoa." - disse Joey. - "Só um pouco rezingão."

Todos se riram e foram para as aulas.

Algum tempo depois: O trabalho de Joey e Seto, teve a melhor nota de toda a turma. Joey e Seto tornaram-se grandes amigos e entraram os dois num torneiro de duelistas de pares e Joey começou a namorar com a Rika.

----------------------------------------

**Fim da fic. O que acharam? Mandem reviews para eu saber! Obrigado!**


End file.
